Unexpected Fun
by pippinmama
Summary: Jane just can't resist when a certain God of Mischief lives up to his promise. Unexpected fun ensues! SMUT. Thor-compliant. Lokane, Loki/Jane, Jane/Loki. **WARNING: Mature theme, sexuality, and swearing. Please don't read if these offend you.**


I own nothing. This is just for fun.

Jane was lonely. She had always been lonely. But after the whirlwind adventure of discovering a wormhole, hitting a (gorgeous, gorgeous) Norse god with her car, surviving an attack by The Destroyer, and falling in love with aforementioned (gorgeous) Norse god, only to be lied to (he still had not come back for her), she was lonely.

 _Men, even if they_ _ **were**_ _gods, were such assholes_ , she thought glumly. Tonight she was alone…per usual. She was also tired. So instead of going out with Darcy, again, to "get laid" (Darcy's words, not hers), she opted to grab some Chinese food and head to her small apartment. And maybe catch that old black and white movie she hadn't seen in forever.

Man, she was lame.

 _Oh well. At least I have my work to keep my mind preoccupied_ , she figured.

She settled herself onto her old trusty couch, crossing her legs. She fished for the remote, clicked through various infomercials, and found the channel she was looking for. With a sigh, she reached for the takeout carton. Just as a lukewarm piece of General Tso's was about to enter her mouth, a sharp knock sounded twice on her door.

"Who in the world?" she muttered aloud, placing her carton on the end table. Sighing audibly again, she uncrossed her legs and rose from the couch. "Coming!" she yelled, hoping it was loud enough to carry through the solid wood door.

Padding through the kitchen, she weaved her way around the small table and stood on tiptoe to peer through the peephole. "Seriously?" she said, looking in in every direction. No one was there. "Damn kids," she muttered again, turning back to her couch. She hadn't even gone a full three steps when the sharp knock sounded twice more, crisp and clean. "Ok, what the hell?" she whipped around again, only to run into a solid seven-foot-tall wall of rock hard…

"Oh my god" she gasped, quickly stepping back. The speed at which she tried to shuffle back caused her to lose her balance, and two ice cold hands shot out to steady her. The man in front of her smirked (in what she would call a very smug, self-satisfied way).

"Jesus Christ, who the fuck are you?" she yelled, wrenching out of the intruder's grasp.

"My, my. Such language, my dear," tsked the man, grinning.

"Ok, seriously, get the fuck out of my house! How did you even get in here?" She yelled again, scanning the room for the nearest pointy object.

As her eyes darted around the room, the man suddenly vanished and rematerialized in a flash near her knife set. Stifling a scream, she blinked twice, too stunned for words.

"Not looking for these, were we?" the man stated smoothly, gesturing to the knives she had located seconds ago.

"What the hell are you?" she whispered, fear lacing her voice.

"You answered that yourself after you so clumsily ran into me a moment ago. Don't you remember, dear Jane?" he replied calmly, cocking his head to the right.

"What the hell are you talking about? And how the fuck do you know my name?" she yelled again, voice rising. She wracked her brain, trying to remember everything she'd said in the last thirty seconds. Suddenly, realization dawned on her. "Oh," she said in an awed voice. Her eyes lit up instantly.

"You're a god? Are you from Asgard? Do you know Thor?" she rattled off, too excited to stop and think. She honestly should have been more worried that this stranger, god or no, barged his way into her kitchen without any kind of invitation. However, she finally got her first good look of the man in her home. He was very tall, dressed head to toe in the most comfortable looking (and form fitting) leathers she'd ever seen, had porcelain skin, pointed features, and raven hair. Her eyes fell to his – she was startled at how intriguingly beautiful they were – green, with hints of blue and gold. She was so enthralled with her brief (too brief) study of his features, but recognized instantly she had said something wrong.

At the mention of Thor, the stranger's face fell and a menacing snarl replaced his otherwise smooth features.

"Asking about precious Thor already, are we? Well Thor will not be coming back anytime soon, Jane Foster," he spat, voice steadily rising in anger. He took a slow step toward her. Jane straightened and moved back a step in turn.

"I-I'm sorry," she whispered, frightened by this sudden change in temperament.

"Are you sorry my brother tried to thwart my plans, Jane Foster? Or are you sorry he's always gotten everything he's ever wanted, just for being himself?" he said quietly. It was deafening to Jane. He took another step toward her.

He was close now. _Too close_ , Jane thought, though part of her treacherous body responded to his closeness by subconsciously urging her to lean closer. She fought the desire with every fiber of her. Here was another gorgeous god standing too close for her lonely body to handle. Having no reply for this man, she just pursed her lips and took another step back as he took his last step toward her. Her back hit the kitchen wall, and she knew she ought to start panicking now. Looking up (and up and up), she managed to meet the man's stare.

"I'm sorry," she breathed. "Who are you, again?" She said it quietly, letting the words roll off her breath and tongue, her body betraying her once more. _Think, Jane, think! You need to get out of this situation! You don't even know him!_

He leaned closer, placing his hands on the wall behind her head. She was effectively blocked from leaving.

"I am Loki. God of Mischief and Lies. Prince of Asgard. Brother to Thor, though only in name. Perhaps you have heard of me, since you made mention of the fact that I was a god so shortly after running into me?" he stated, leaning down to look at her more closely.

"Loki? You're _Loki_?" Jane's voice rose steadily with panic. Gorgeous or not, this man was _dangerous_. And she needed to stop getting into these situations.

"Yes, I am Loki. And I must say, it is a pleasure to meet you, Jane Foster," he said, a feral grin spreading across his features.

"What do you want, Loki? Why are you here? And what could you possibly want with me?" she said as calmly as possible. As calmly as one could while someone dangerous who smelled divine nearly pressed themselves to your quickly heating body. Loki cocked his head to the side once more.

"Why, dear Jane, I have come because I promised Thor I would pay you a visit." He grinned again.

Her mind raced at that. She thought of all of the reasons that could be, until her treacherous body decided it knew the reason. Against her better judgment, Jane decided to play this situation to her advantage. She knew she was being stupid, and she knew if she even made it out of the situation her friends would have her head on a platter…but she couldn't shake this helpless lust that was rapidly spreading through her limbs at Loki's closeness.

"Ah," she finally replied, shifting so she could place her hands on his chest. The instant her hands pressed into him, his eyes widened and he straightened. Her hands remained tentatively on his chest.

"What are you doing?" he hissed, eyes glaring into hers.

"Loki…this is going to sound like the most ridiculous thing anyone has ever said, but…I don't care. You are…breathtaking," she said, her voice rasping on the last word as she slowly began moving her hands up his chest.

She heard his breathing catch. Her hands stilled their movements as he swooped down lightning quick and pinned her with an icy stare.

"You're right. That _is_ the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard," he said in a low voice. "What are you proposing?"

"…Revenge. I've pined away for Thor for the past year, all the while turning down a number of tantalizing offers. Even if he means to return, I don't feel like he was pining for me the way I was for him. You, on the other hand…I know you want revenge for gods-know-what. You apparently had promised Thor you would pay me a visit…well what if we turn this visit into something mutually beneficial?" she whispered, her hands beginning to rub small circles on his chest.

"Jane Foster, I am surprised. I am not usually surprised by anything, but when I envisioned Thor's latest conquest, you are not what I was expecting," he practically purred.

She scoffed at that. "First off, Loki…I'm not something that can be _conquered_. Second, even though this goes against my logical nature…I want nothing more than to provide you a proper welcome to Midgard and enjoy myself for once." She reached her hands higher and circled his lean neck. Though lean, she could feel the strength in him even in this small amount of contact.

"Kiss me, before I change my mind," she demanded huskily, drinking in his intoxicating smell. Loki was more than willing to oblige. He dipped his head, taking her mouth fiercely. The instant their lips met, Jane felt a fireball begin to form in the pit of her stomach. His lips moved over hers possessively, deepening the kiss. He closed the distance between them, and she hit the wall with enough force to push what little air remained in her lungs.

Her breath rushed into his mouth, and Loki moaned, angling his head to deepen the kiss even further, if that were possible. His strong hand wound down to her waist and gripped her firmly, pulling her flush with his entire length. Gasping for air, Jane tossed her head back against the wall and closed her eyes as Loki's mouth pressed demanding kisses along her collarbone and down her neck. His tongue leapt out suddenly and caressed her rapidly quickening pulse. Gasping when he began sucking on her pulsepoint, she arched her back and pressed even more closely into his body.

"Gods, Loki…" she uttered, barely above a whisper.

"Mmm," he hummed along her neck. "This is most mischievous for revenge. My, my, Jane…you must have been _quite_ unsatisfied when my brother left so abruptly…especially to demand _this_ type of revenge so willingly…" he nipped lightly at her neck at these words.

"Yes, well…" she gasped as his free hand moved from the wall to caress her breast, "I was, _am_ , still quite unsatisfied."

With that he raised his head and thrust against her. She could feel his solid arousal digging into her belly and she couldn't help her traitorous body from squirming against him. "Well we cannot _still_ have you unsatisfied, Jane Foster." With that, their clothes simultaneously disappeared.

"What the fu—" Loki silenced her with a chaste kiss. He pulled back and pinned her with a heated gaze. In a low voice that melted Jane's insides, he rumbled, "Do not say that word again unless you are giving me a direct command, my dear."

Jane's eyes widened and her mouth formed an "O" as Loki swept her up in his arms and magicked them into her bedroom. Before she had the ability to question (in her wonderment) how he did that, he pushed her lightly back onto the bed. From this vantage, she was able to get an amazing view of his incredible body. He was lean, but muscular. Everything about him was long – long torso, long legs, long fingers, long (gulp)… "wow," was all she managed as her eyes found his manhood. Inwardly cringing at how stupid she sounded, she honestly worried about how he would fit inside her. She managed to peel her eyes away from his proud member and up to his face. His _smirking_ face. "Like what you see, dear Jane?" he said softly, mockingly.

"For Christ's sake…honestly? Yes….you are…Loki…gods, I sound so stupid. You are beautiful," was all she managed in a breathy voice before she shut her big, fat yapper. His face lost its smirk, and he almost had a confused look to his eyes. It quickly disappeared before he swooped down over her, holding himself above her at arms' length. "…As are you, Jane." She barely registered what he meant before he captured her mouth in his for another demanding kiss. Her temperature rose by ten degrees, if that were possible, and she wantonly arched closer to his heat. Her arms circled his neck and pulled him on top of her. _Gods, he was heavy_ , she thought, but boy did he feel _amazing_. He felt almost cool to her heated flesh, and he felt _hard_. Like a rock. She was pretty certain that her fellow Midgardian men weren't made like this. Or if they were, they were incredibly rare.

She began to feel even more alive as his hands roamed all over her body. They started in her hair, tangling themselves in the brunette tresses and massaging her scalp, then moving downward to her breasts. He surfaced from their kiss, only to move his mouth over her nipple. He laved at her darkened peak and then took her fully into his mouth, content to play and nip at her bud. She grew incredibly wet and her hips began thrusting of their own accord in a very embarrassing way. She started making mewling noises in the back of her throat as he switched to her other breast and repeated his actions. She grew anxious, and threaded her fingers through his hair. She grasped his hair and tugged. "Loki… _please_ ," she begged. She knew not what for. "Please what, dear Jane?" he asked, mouth never seeming to leave her breast.

"Please….please _touch_ me," she begged.

"You will have to be more precise, Jane," he gasped as she thrust and her heat neared his manhood.

"Please, touch me _there_ ," her voice a whisper, a prayer.

He rested his forehead on her flat stomach and kissed just below her navel. His hands traveled down her thighs, back up, and back down. He was leaving her incredibly restless. It was beyond exciting, and she did not want it to stop any time soon.

"Tell me, Jane Foster," he breathed, as he shifted himself lower. "Did Thor ever do _this_ ," he pressed her center in a way she had never known possible. Gasping loudly, her eyes flew open and her hips rose off the bed. "Or _this_ ," he thrust a long digit into her wetness. "Fuck!" she screamed, her walls clenching his finger hungrily.

His tongue licked a path around her tightly bound bundle of nerves before sucking on her moist clit.

"Fuck!" she yelled again.

" _Tsk, tsk_. What did I tell you about using that particular word, Jane?" he asked, his mouth never seeming to leave her center.

She took a deep breath and let out a ragged sigh. She grasped his long locks again, and brought his face in line with hers. Looking him directly in the eye, she breathed, "Loki, fuck me."

Not missing a beat, he reached down and placed his manhood at her center. "If you insist," he smiled, bracing himself above her and thrusting into her heated depths. They both cried out in pleasure as he filled her completely. He was buried to the hilt, and remained there for a brief second as he pulled back and looked into her face. He read only bliss. "Are you alright?" he asked, genuine concern lacing his words. She opened her eyes and smiled. "Fuck yes, Loki...please move. _Now_ ," she commanded, a small, breathy laugh escaping her as he pulled back and thrust again. He felt amazing. He was all heat, and male, and hard. It was the most amazing sex she had ever had.

He continued to thrust into her repeatedly, picking up the pace until they were both frantically clinging to one another. Their breathing became one as they met each other's gaze. Jane gasped as a particularly sensitive area was hit. This seemed to push Loki closer to the edge. His thrusts became more erratic, and he gazed down at her longingly. He thrust hard, locking her gaze. She couldn't even blink. Then he thrust one more time and his eyes widened in surprise. "Jane!" he cried as he buried himself into her depths. At his cry of her name, she came alongside him, her walls milking the pleasure out of him. "Loki!" she cried, a moment after him. They clung to each other desperately, riding out their pleasure together. It took them quite a few pulses to come down from their peak. They continued holding each other as their bodies relaxed and they sank into the bed. He shifted his weight so his head was resting between her breasts. Jane's gaze remained on the ceiling. She had never, ever, ever felt as good as she did in that moment. Seriously, that was the best sex she had ever had, hands down. She didn't even _know_ the guy…er, god. And she was definitely insane. But…wow. Her hands came up to caress Loki's scalp softly. She massaged her fingers through his silken tresses, reveling in their softness.

After a few lazy minutes, Loki was the first to move. He braced himself above Jane and looked down at her.

"Well that was…unexpected. However, it was definitely worth the trip. Thank you, Jane of Midgard, for properly introducing me to your realm. I must be off for now, dear Jane, but if you ever wish to extend your revenge, you only need to ask." He smiled, but it wasn't cruel. And it wasn't sarcastic. She smiled back and him. "I might just have to take you up on your offer, Loki."

With that, he leaned down, pressed a soft kiss to her forehead, and disappeared into the night.

Sighing, Jane turned onto her side. _Yep…my head on a platter for sure._


End file.
